Cold Heart
by Alexia Carstairs
Summary: - AU!Frozen - Percy Jackson is a lonely and bitter boy who thought all he needed was to be alone, and so everyone would be safe. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. No one could ever know what he could do, no one came close, no one would save him. His blood is cold, and his heart, too. Can anyone defrost the world in which he lives and show that not everything is cold?


_Cold Heart_

_-Baseado em Frozen (mas não igual)- Percy Jackson é um rapaz solitário e amargo, que pensava que tudo o que precisava era ficar sozinho, e assim todos estariam seguros. Encobrir, não sentir, não deixar saber. Ninguém nunca poderia saber o que ele podia fazer, ninguém chegava perto, ninguém o salvaria. Seu sangue é frio, e seu coração, também. Alguém pode descongelar o mundo em que ele viver e mostrar que nem tudo é o frio?_

_Romance PercyXPiper_

_Bromance PercyXLeo_

O menino olhou pela janela, seus olhos azuis espiando só um pouco o dia lá fora. Estava nevando, havia crianças brincando e correndo, jogando bolas de neve umas nas outras ou construindo bonecos de neve, todas reunidas no Central Park, que ficava em frente ao seu apartamento. Ele sorriu, querendo tanto ir lá fora, andar pelas ruas e atirar neve no parque, fazer um boneco de neve. Parecia tão bom.

_- Chuva da montanha e frio intenso combinados..._ – Ele cantou baixinho. A música era sua lembrança mais antiga, cantada pela voz da mãe que ele nunca havia visto. – _Trazem esta força gélida com o coração a ser minerado. Golpeie o coração por amor, congelado por temor. Belo e ameaçador. Quebre o gelo então..._ - Continuando cantarolando até que, inconscientemente, suas mãos tocaram a base da janela.

O menino encolheu as mãos de volta e olhou horrorizado enquanto o gelo envolvia a janela, congelando a madeira e embaçando o vidro. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos. Por que não conseguia se conter?

Ele ouviu o ranger da porta do quarto, e olhou para trás. Seu pai o olhava com olhos carinhosos, segurando alguma coisa. Ajoelhou-se na frente do filho.

- Aqui. – Ele estendeu o que estava segurando, o que se revelou sendo luvas de couro preto. – As luvas vão ajudar.

O menino pegou as luvas cuidadosamente, vestindo-as em silêncio.

- Viu? – O pai sorriu, cobrindo um das mãos do filho entre as próprias. – Encobrir.

- Não sentir. – Continuou o menino.

- Não deixar saber. – Eles disseram juntos, sorrindo um para o outro.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio, e o pai disse:

- Você quer brincar na neve?

O sorriso do menino sumiu, e ele olhou pela janela mais uma vez. Na tenra idade de seis anos, ele carregava muito sobre os ombros. Será que ele seria capaz de se controlar? Poderia se divertir, só brincando na neve com o pai? Não. Ele iria congelar todos, e a diversão acabaria. Seria melhor para todos se ficasse só.

Balançou a cabeça para o pai, que, suspirando, se levantou, se afastando, e, na soleira da porta, olhou para o menino uma última vez antes de sair.

O menino olhou novamente para a janela, observando os flocos de neve caírem enquanto cantava a última parte de sua música:

- _Do gélido coração. _

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Paul bateu na porta cuidadosamente. Ele podia sentir o frio pela fenda da porta. A maçaneta estava gelada, com pequenos fios de gelo a envolvendo.

- Percy. – Ele chamou. – Está nevando lá fora. Você quer brincar na neve?

Não houve resposta de dentro do quarto. Paul olhou para sua mulher, que deu de ombros, pondo a mão sobre a dele na maçaneta e girando-a e silenciosamente empurrando a porta.

O menino estava ao pé da janela novamente, olhando para os carros passando na rua, e o Central Park logo depois. Seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho desanimado enquanto observava a neve cair lentamente no outro lado do vidro, mas estavam sendo cobertos pelos cabelos brancos bagunçados. Ele olhou para a porta ao se sentir sendo observado, e sorriu para o pai e a madrasta.

Ele levantou a mão em comprimento, mas, em um flash de branco, um espinho de gelo apareceu entre ele e sua família. Ele recolheu a mão, tapando a boca com ela e a outra, sua expressão horrorizada espelhava a dos pais.

- Percy... – A madrasta Sally começou, contornado o espinho a sua frente.

- Estou com medo. – O menino exclamou, ofegante e de olhos arregalados, apertando as mãos contra o peito. – Está ficando mais forte!

- Ficar nervoso só vai piorar tudo. – Paul disse, tentando se aproximar. – Acalme-se. – Ele estendeu a mão para o filho.

- Não! – Percy se espremeu ainda mais contra a janela. – Não toque em mim! Por favor. Não quero machucá-lo.

Os olhos de Paul ficaram tristes, suas forças pareceram ir embora. Sally pôs a mão sobre o ombro dele, oferecendo-lhe conforto enquanto Percy se encolhia em uma bola, querendo desaparecer.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

- Você precisa ir mesmo? – Percy perguntou, olhando temeroso para o pai, que disse:

- Sim. Estou pensando em usar o dinheiro que vou ganhar nisso para que nos mudemos para Quebec. O que você acha? – Ele sorriu para o filho, que sorriu de volta, e pôs a mão em seu ombro. Percy reprimiu o impulso de se afastar. – Você vai ficar bem, Percy.

Sally abraçou o marido, antes que ele saísse pela porta para o aeroporto. Ele prometeu que voltaria logo, para comemorar o aniversário de oito anos de Percy.

Houve uma tempestade naquela noite, uma tempestade que não deveria ter havido, tão repentina que o homem do tempo não pôde nem pensar em prever. O avião em que Paul estava já estava voando quando ela começou, e caiu. Ninguém sobreviveu.

Para o funeral de Paul foram amigos e familiares. Percy não foi. Ele se recusou a sair do quarto, se recusou a aceitar que a pessoa que estivera apoiando-o a vida toda tinha ido embora. Da pior forma possível, ele tinha conseguido o que queria.

Estava sozinho.

Ainda com as roupas do luto, Sally caminhou vagarosamente para o quarto do enteado, o salto das botas estalando no chão. Paul havia morrido no inverno. A estação favorita de Percy. Seu aniversário seria no dia seguinte, três dias depois da morte de Paul. Sally parou em frente à porta do quarto gelado, e tirou o gorro preto, apertando-o e girando-o nas mãos, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Enfim, respirou fundo e deu três batidas suaves na porta.

- Percy. – Ela chamou. – Por favor, me escute. Todos estão perguntando, e... Encorajando-me para dizer a você. Por favor, me deixe entrar. – Silêncio de dentro do quarto. Sally encostou o ombro na porta, o rosto contorcido pela tristeza. – Somos só você e eu agora, Percy. Temos que decidir o que fazer. Deixe-me entrar. – Nenhuma resposta do quarto. Apoiando as costas contra a porta e escorregando até estar sentada no chão, Sally deixou a cabeça cair contra a porta enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. – Você quer brincar na neve?

No outro lado da porta, Percy se encontrava na mesma posição que a madrasta, abraçando os joelhos enquanto observava a neve cair do teto do quarto e os móveis congelarem. Suas lágrimas viraram gelo e quebraram ao caírem no chão. Ele se encolheu ainda mais.

Ele estava sozinho.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

A morte de Paul afetou suas vidas mais do que eles esperavam. Suas condições financeiras se tornaram muito ruins. Eles costumavam morar no Upper East Side, mas quando o dinheiro se tornou razoavelmente pouco, Sally e seu enteado se mudaram para Washington Heights. Os sonhos de Paul sobre morar em Quebec não eram sequer pensados.

Sally estava sem dinheiro. Havia trancado a faculdade de literatura e agora trabalhava numa loja de doces chamada Doce América, mas o dinheiro não era o suficiente para sustentá-los. Por fim, ela conheceu Gabriel Ugliano, ou Gabe, que parecia simpático num primeiro momento, e era gerente de uma loja de eletro-domésticos. Foi por isso que se casou com ele, porque precisava se dinheiro. Tinha prometido que cuidaria de Percy, a última coisa que tinha de Paul e aquele com quem seu _ex_-marido mais se importava.

E mais. Paul havia lhe contado a verdade sobre a mãe de Percy. Contara sobre a segunda razão pela qual não deixava Percy sair de casa. Gabe tinha um cheiro tão repugnante que talvez conseguisse esconder Percy. O dinheiro não era a única razão de seu casamento com Gabriel, afinal. E aliás, ele até era simpático.

Mas Sally não sabia o que acontecia quando ela saía para trabalhar.

A porta do quarto de Percy estava sempre fechada enquanto os dias se passavam. Havia uma portinha na porta por onde Sally passava comida e roupas novas, mas ela nunca entrava. Nem Gabe. Ele já havia tentado abrir a porta, mas a maçaneta era impossível de ser girada, além de tão gelada que quase queimava. Sally já o havia alertado de que Percy não era alguém muito social. Ele nunca havia sequer visto o menino.

Mas por quatro anos, Gabe esteve na porta do quarto, insultando e fazendo provocações maldosas.

- Garoto estúpido! – Dizia. – Por que você nunca sai, hein? Será que está escondendo alguma coisa? Talvez seja feio demais para mostrar a sua cara, hum? Ou talvez seja apenas um preguiçoso inútil? – O silêncio era tudo o que ganhava, algo que o deixava cada vez mais raivoso. – E o seu pai? Provavelmente teria se matado mesmo que o avião não tivesse caído! Ou talvez ele só tenha viajado para ficar longe de você. Sua mãe? Deveria ser alguma prostituta que ele achou por aí, e que depois foi embora e deixou um bebê estúpido que nem ela queria! É isso que você é, não é? Um lixo que ninguém quer?

E por quatro anos, tudo que Percy fez foi cerrar os punhos em fúria, se controlando para simplesmente não sair e matar aquele homem. E Gabe estava errado, não é? Sally se importava com ele. Por que outra razão teria o mantido com ela? Um rapaz com poderes incontroláveis que só lhe dava mais trabalho?

Para se acalmar, ele fechava os olhos, apoiava a cabeça na parede na qual sua cama estava encostada e cantarolava baixo:

- _Belo, perigoso, poderoso, polar. Magia difícil de controlar. Mais forte que um, mais forte que dez, mais forte do que cem quartéis..._

Gabe continuava indo a sua porta, e Percy continuava se controlando como havia feito por anos. Ele tinha doze anos quando Gabe conseguiu realmente irritá-lo...

- Ah, e a querida Sally. – Disse ele. – Tão boa, tão bonita, tão cuidadosa. Você sabe por que ela o mantém? Ela não se importa com você! Ela só quer a última coisa que tem do seu pai! Só cuida de você por ele! Se não fosse por isso, ela já teria te abandonado!

O coração de Percy se apertou. E se ele tivesse razão? E se sua madrasta só se importasse por causa de Paul? Seus dentes se cerraram. Se fosse assim, ele não tinha mais nenhuma razão para ficar ali.

Tirando a luva e apontando para a porta, Percy viu um flash branco que, em pleno ar, se transformou numa nevasca forte que arrancou a porta de suas dobradiças, jogando Gabe para trás, fazendo-o bater as costas na parede oposta ao lugar onde antes era a porta.

Foi lentamente que Percy caminhou para o padrasto, desta vez cantando em voz alta.

- _Chuva da montanha e frio intenso combinados... Trazem esta força gélida com o coração a ser minerado. _– Gabe arregalou os olhos para sua primeira visão do enteado, espantado com os cabelos brancos e os olhos azul-gelo. – _Golpeie o coração por amor, congelado por temor. –_ Era como Gabe se sentia, congelado por temor enquanto Percy se ajoelhava a sua frente, sobre a porta caída. –_ É belo e ameaçador. Tenha cuidado então... _– Percy pôs a mão sobre o peito de Gabe, sua mente dominada demais pela raiva para se importar com o que estava prestes a fazer. – _Com o gélido coração. _

E então o que restava de Gabe era uma estátua de gelo sólido e inquebrável.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Era o solstício de verão, mas a neve caía numa tempestade por todo o país, que estava envolvido numa busca pela razão, mas a neve era inexplicável. Um fato desconhecido para os mortais, era que no alto do Empire State Bulding uma reunião estava acontecendo, e os deuses olimpianos, que todos achavam ser inexistentes, discutiam as mesmas coisas que o povo americano.

Sentado em seu trono, Zeus, o Senhor dos Céus, disse com um vozeirão:

- Chame Bóreas!

As portas da Sala do Trono foram abertas para relevar quatro seres divinos. Dois pareciam adolescentes mortais, exceto pelos cabelos brancos e as asas com penas roxas. Entre eles, estava uma menina pálida com olhos e cabelos escuros vestida com um vestido branco. E, a frente dos três, um homem forte com terno branco elegante e asas roxas liderava o caminho até o meio da sala.

- Meu senhor. – Ele fez uma leve reverência a Zeus, seguido de seus três filhos.

- Bóreas. – Zeus disse em comprimento. – Você foi chamado aqui para discutir o que recentemente vem acontecendo no mundo mortal. Os Estados Unidos têm enfrentado um inverno intenso desde o mês passado. Foi você que provocou isso?

Bóreas franziu a testa.

- Não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Disse. – Não soube até que Zetes me dissesse há três dias...

- Então como explica toda essa neve?

Enquanto o interrogatório de Bóreas continuava, os olhos cinzentos de Athena, a deusa da Sabedoria, foram até a moça atrás do Senhor do Vento Norte.

- Quione. – Sua voz firme interrompeu as palavras de Zeus no meio de uma pergunta. – O que _você_ tem a dizer?

Quione, a moça pálida de olhos e cabelos escuros, apagou o sorriso antes que Athena ou qualquer um o visse.

- Eu não fiz isso. – Ela disse numa voz suave, porém fria como a neve.

Apolo, o deus Sol, assentiu.

- Ela está falando a verdade. – Disse, parecendo hesitante.

Athena estreitou os olhos para a deusa da Neve.

- E você sabe quem está fazendo isso? – Perguntou.

Quione ergueu uma sobrancelha escura.

- Eu deveria saber?

- Você é a deusa da Neve e do Gelo. Claro que deveria saber de algo, ou alguém, que o poder de congelar um país inteiro. E então... Quem. Está. Fazendo. Isso?

Ao invés de responder, Quione sorriu fechando os olhos, sussurrando:

- _Golpeie o coração por amor, congelado por terror. É belo e ameaçador. Tenha cuidado então... _– Ela abriu os olhos, que tinham deixado de ser cor de café, e agora eram azul-gelo. – _Com o gélido coração._

Apolo arquejou ao ouvir a música, empurrando as costas contra o encosto de seu trono, os olhos arregalados.

- Apolo? – Ártemis franziu a testa para o irmão, um feixe de preocupação em seus olhos. – O que foi?

- Essa música... – Apolo disse entre uma respiração e outra. – Meu Oráculo me deu uma outra profecia um pouco antes de revelar a Grande Profecia. Pensei que fosse apenas para uma busca comum do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Não tinha ideia de que iria congelar os Estados Unidos...

- Apolo. – Zeus chamou, os olhos firmes agora preocupados. – Qual era a profecia?

Apolo respirou fundo antes de recitar os versos:

_A pomba vai buscar o frio solitário_

_Sabedoria, fogo e roubo seguirão de soslaio_

_E quando o mundo estiver totalmente mudado_

_Um ato de amor verdadeiro aquecerá o coração congelado._

Afrodite quase soltou um gritinho animado. _Um ato de amor verdadeiro aquecerá o coração congelado. _Soava como um bom conto de fadas! Oh, o quanto ela iria se divertir.

Athena se inclinou contra seu trono e pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa. _A pomba vai buscar o frio solitário_. Ela fez uma careta. O destino do fogo da Civilização Ocidental estava nas mãos de um filho de _Afrodite_? E como assim _frio solitário_? Seria outra coisa, e não uma pessoa, fazendo isso? Será... será que era um semideus? _Quando o Mundo estiver totalmente mudado._ Será que esse frio cortante se espalharia pelo mundo todo? Será que congelaria os lagos, rios e mares? Será que se arrastaria até o Olimpo? O que seria esse ato de amor verdadeiro? E o coração congelado, seria do causador desse inverno?

Enquanto Athena pensava tão profundamente, e os outros deuses discutindo acaloradamente, ninguém percebeu o sorriso de Quione.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

- Você tem que _parar_ com isso, Piper! É a segunda vez que eu recebo uma reclamação, e dessa vez é da polícia! O que você estava pensando? Roubar um BMW, Piper?!

Piper cerrou os dentes enquanto ouvia a bronca do pai. _Se você me desse mais atenção isso não teria acontecido._ Sabia que estava parecendo uma criança birrenta, mas esta havia sido a maior quantidade de atenção que seu pai já havia lhe dado. Ser um ator não o deixava com muito tempo para ela. Piper fez uma careta. _Ele era meu pai antes de se tornar ator, e vai continuar sendo meu pai agora._

Seus olhos multicoloridos deixaram seu colo, de volta para a estrada, e se arregalaram.

- Pai, cuidado! – Ela gritou ao ver alguém no meio da estrada, andando no meio da nevasca.

Seu pai olhou de volta para a estrada e ele freou bruscamente. O som agudo de pneus cantando deu a Piper a vontade tampar os ouvidos. Depois de tanto derrapar, o carro finalmente parou.

Piper e seu pai, Tristan, saíram do carro correndo para a forma caída daquele que quase haviam atropelado. Ele usava jeans, botas de inverno e casaco com capuz, que cobria seu rosto. Piper viu fios brancos saindo da sombra do capuz, e engoliu em seco. Será que tinham atropelado um idoso?

- Hey... – Tristan chamou com a voz trêmula. – Você está bem?

A pessoa fez esforço para se levantar, e Piper e Tristan deram um passo para ajudá-lo, mas a voz desesperada de um garoto veio da figura:

- N-não! N-não se aproximem. Eu estou b-bem. – Ele colocou as mãos no chão para se levantar, e enfim conseguiu se levantar, cambaleando um pouco.

- Você... Tem certeza de que está bem? – Perguntou Piper, não realmente convencida.

O menino trouxe as mãos enluvadas junto ao corpo, olhando em volta como se buscasse uma saída.

- Sim. – Foi tudo o que ele disse. Piper e seu pai já haviam decidido que era apenas um garoto, talvez da idade de Piper, embora fosse um pouco mais alto.

- Posso perguntar... O que você está fazendo sozinho e fora de casa a esta hora? – Tristan perguntou cuidadosamente.

O menino ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, ponderando de deveria ou não contar a verdade. Enfim, contou:

- Eu fugi.

- Fugiu de casa? – Exclamou Piper, espantada.

- Sim. – Ele respondeu. – Ninguém se importa. Meu padrasto, depois de quatro anos, finalmente conseguiu me convencer disso.

Piper mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando uma vez para o pai, antes de se voltar para o menino e perguntar:

- Você quer vir com a gente?

- O quê? – Seu pai e o menino falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. – Piper tentou dar a eles um sorriso convincente. – Você poderia vir conosco para casa. Você sabe, se aquecer, dormir um pouco. O que você acha? – Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Lentamente, ele estendeu a mão. Quando estava a apenas centímetros da dela, ele puxou de volta.

- Não dá. – Ele sussurrou. Sua voz parecia até embargada. – Não dá com a maldição.

Tristan franziu a testa, colocando-se protetoramente na frente da filha.

- Que maldição? – Perguntou.

O menino ficou olhando para o chão coberto de neve.

- Fui eu. – Ele sussurrou. – Fui eu que causei esse inverno.

Piper arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para longe da proteção do pai.

- Foi você? – Exclamou, animada. – Estão desfaça! Por favor, traga o verão de volta!

- Eu não posso. – Ele sussurrou em resposta.

- Mas...

- Piper. – Repreendeu Tristan. – Nem sabemos se ele está falando a verdade.

- Eu estou. – E com isso, o menino tirou o capuz.

Piper, seguida de perto por Tristan, arquejaram com a visão do garoto. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados e puramente brancos. Sua pele era tão pálida que não deveria ser possível. Seus olhos eram azuis como gelo, pulsando de poder. Sua expressão era tristonha, sua postura desanimada, e havia lágrimas congeladas em suas bochechas. Ele tirou uma das luvas e apontou para o seu. Uma flecha branca brilhante foi em direção ao céu, e então, numa pequena explosão, Piper e seu pai tinham neve caindo sobre suas cabeças.

Tristan olhou maravilhado para o menino.

- É realmente você fazendo isso. – Ele se aproximou. – Então desfaça, por favor. Traga o verão de volta!

- Não entende? – Grunhiu o menino, repondo a luva. – Se eu tentar, as coisas vão piorar! Como eu temi. Eu... eu não sei como parar. – Ele olhou para os outros dois. – Tem que dizer a todos que me deixem ficar só.

Piper pegou a mão dele.

- Ninguém quer ficar só. – Disse.

O garoto pulou para se afastar da menina, com medo.

- Não toque em mim. – Ele arfou. – Não quero machucá-la. – Ele olhou para longe dos olhos hipnotizantes e belos de Piper. – Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – Ele se virou para correr.

- Espere! – Piper tentou alcançar sua mão mais uma vez. – Por quê?

O menino parou a talvez dois metros dela.

- Encobrir, não sentir, não deixar saber. – Ele arriscou um olhar para Piper e Tristan. Seus olhos pareciam escuros. – Bem, agora já sabem. – Ele voltou a andar.

Piper estava parada, em choque. Este tinha sido um grande dia! Mas ela ainda pôde ouvir as últimas palavras cantadas pelo menino cujo nome ela não sabia:

- _Magia difícil de controlar. Mais forte que um, mais forte que dez, mais forte do que cem quartéis..._

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Percy olhou com os olhos arregalados para o menino a sua frente, que o olhava do mesmo modo. Eles estavam a três metros de distância um do outro, mas Percy ainda podia sentir a onda de calor vindo do outro menino, e este sentia o frio vindo de Percy.

- Quem... quem é você? – O menino perguntou.

Percy engoliu em seco antes de responder:

- Eu sou Percy. E você, quem é?

O menino fez o mesmo que ele, adicionando uma respiração profunda.

- Eu sou Leo. – Ele olhou em volta, mas os dois estavam sozinhos no beco. – Por quê?

- Por que o quê? – Percy franziu a testa.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Leo apontou para a neve no chão. Tinha parado de nevar, e a nevasca também tinha cessado no momento em que Percy se aproximara de Leo. – Vi sua conversa com aqueles dois. Sei que é você fazendo esse inverno. – Ele deu um passo na direção de Percy, que se afastou instintivamente. – Não. Não se isole mais. O frio não me afeta.

Leo, sem problema algum, pegou o pulso de Percy, que olhou para ele espantado.

- Como... – Ele começou.

Em resposta, Leo mostrou a ele sua mão com a palma voltada para cima. Uma pequena chama surgiu.

Os olhos de Percy brilharam animadamente.

- Você... Você tem poderes como eu! – Ele exclamou, antes que todo o ânimo se esvaiu. – Mas você consegue controlar, não é?

Leo olhou para baixo.

- Nem tanto. – Ele murmurou tristemente. – Minha mãe morreu num incêndio que eu causei.

Percy arregalou os olhos, abraçando Leo desajeitadamente (ele nunca tinha abraçado ninguém) para o conforto, esfregando suas costas quando o outro menino começou a chorar.

Apesar de tudo, os dois sorriram. Ali estava uma característica que poderia uni-los. Leo nunca iria congelar. E Percy nunca se queimaria. Aqui estava alguém que compreendia toda a dor da rejeição e do medo. Aqui estava alguém com quem poderiam viver.

Alguém que poderiam abraçar sem machucar.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

- Leo, corra! – O menino de cabelos brancos gritou para o de olhos escuros, correndo bem atrás dele.

- Estou correndo! – Arfou Leo, correndo o mais rápido que podia. – O que é isso?

- Eu não sei! – Percy gritou de volta, arriscando um olhar para trás de si. – Parece um cão gigante!

_Um cão negro do tamanho de um caminhão de lixo com olhos vermelhos brilhantes_, Percy pensou, mas decidiu não dizer isso. Ele e Leo corriam sem parar pelas ruas de Connecticut, e ninguém parecia perceber o cão gigante, apenas o estranho menino de pele e cabelos brancos e o menino latino.

O monstro estava em seus calcanhares, e os dois meninos não poderiam correr para sempre. O que fariam quando o cão negro os alcançasse? A resposta foi respondida quando chegaram a um beco sem saída, cercados entre a parede e o monstro.

Percy foi o primeiro a agir em sua defesa. Enquanto o monstro corria para pegá-los no final do beco, ele deu um passo à frente de Leo protetoramente, tirou a luva e apontou a palma para o monstro. Um raio de gelo voou em direção ao cão negro, que, num secundo, estava congelado dentro de uma grossa camada de gelo que o cobria como uma segunda pele.

Silêncio. Leo olhava para Percy com os olhos arregalados, que depois se voltaram para a fera congelada. Estava prestes a soltar um suspiro de alívio quando ouviu o som agudo de algo rachando. Mal teve tempo de piscar antes de ver o gelo se quebrar e o monstro saltar para cima de seu novo melhor amigo.

Os dentes de navalha da coisa se cravaram no braço de Percy, que gritou pela dor alucinante. Usando os dentes ainda no braço do garoto, o monstro girou a cabeça, e Percy foi jogado contra a parede lateral do beco, caindo no chão logo depois com um baque pesado.

Os olhos de Leo brilharam com nova força: a força do ódio. Acabara de ver seu melhor amigo cair sangrando num chão sujo e coberto de neve, e não fizera nada para evitar. Ele costumava ser um cara legal e simpático, mas naquele momento o que ele mais queria era matar aquela fera por ferir Percy.

Foi sua vez de erguer a mão, que, ao contrário da de Percy, sempre estava descoberta, e apontá-la para o cão negro. Uma parede de chamas foi em linha reta na direção da fera, que urrou ao ser queimado vivo, antes de se desfazer em pó e as chamas se apagarem.

Leo ficou parado arfando por um momento, antes de se lembrar de seu amigo ferido e correr em sua direção, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Uma pequena poça de sangue se formava ao redor do braço de Percy, que, embora consciente, ainda parecia atordoado. Seu braço estava coberto de sangue e parecia ser sido aberto por um bisturi e ter tido a pele puxada para os lados, mostrando o músculo de seu braço.

- Percy! – Leo exclamou. Ele rasgou a barra da própria camisa numa tira, envolvendo-a descuidadamente em volta do braço de Percy, se levantando em seguida e gesticulando desesperadamente. – Fique aqui, ok? Eu vou procurar alguma coisa para tratar isso, álcool e bandagens limpas, e... – Suas próximas frases foram ditas em espanhol, e é claro que Percy não entendeu.

Leo fez uma pequena fogueira aparecer aos pés de Percy antes de sair correndo para procurar algo para ajudar Percy.

Só que ele não sabia que não ia voltar.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Piper bateu o pé impacientemente enquanto esperava a mulher atrás do balcão devolver o que ela tinha acabado de comprar. Ah, ela com certeza agiria muito mais depressa se soubesse quem era o pai de Piper, mas a menina não faria isso com a pobre senhora...

- Ei, garoto! Onde pensa que vai com isso? – Um berro interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo-a se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

O dono da loja segurava o braço de um menino de cabelos encaracolados e olhos escuros, que tinha uma caixa de primeiros socorros na mão.

- Por favor, senhor! – Ele exclamou, olhando para o homem com olhos temerosos. – Meu amigo está machucado. Ele precisa disso! Por favor, me solte e me deixe ajudá-lo!

- Você não pode me enganar com isso, menino! – Disse o dono da loja. – Pensa que já não vieram outros como você dizendo a mesma coisa? Venha, vou ligar para o pessoal do orfanato.

- Não! – O menino começou a espernear com os olhos arregalados. – Não, de novo não! Por favor!

O homem arrastou o menino pela saída de trás da loja.

A mulher atrás do balcão devolveu o que Piper tinha comprado. Claro, ela não precisava disso. Poderia pedir qualquer coisa, e dariam de graça de soubessem que seu pai era o grande Tristan McLean, mas ela gostava de agir como um garota normal às vezes. Tentou não dar muita importância ao menino que tentara roubar uma caixa de primeiros socorros, mas estava nervosa. E se ele estava falando a verdade? E se seu amigo estivesse realmente ferido?

Piper saiu da loja pensando nisso, e, depois de algum tempo andando, ela ouviu um gemido baixo vindo de um beco. Ela se aproximou lenta e cuidadosamente do beco sujo, e viu um menino de cabelos brancos apertando um pedaço de pano coberto de sangue contra o braço perto de uma pequena fogueira.

Piper reconheceria o cabelo branco bagunçado em qualquer lugar.

- Você! – Ela exclamou.

O menino ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que Piper pensou que ela cairia. Ela foi saudada por olhos azuis cor de gelo brilhantes que ela já havia visto antes.

- Você. – Ele sussurrou espantado. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Piper se aproximou lentamente. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente de seu último encontro com ele, e também se lembrava de sua rejeição pela aproximação e pelo toque.

- Você está machucado? – Piper perguntou, sentindo uma centelha de preocupação por ele. – É de você que aquele menino latino estava falando?

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram ainda mais.

- Leo? – Sua voz, apesar do espanto, era baixa e fraca. – Você o viu?

Piper enfim se sentou ao lado dele, que se mexeu desconfortavelmente e tentou se afastar, mas Piper o segurou pelo ombro.

- Sim. – Ela tentou distraí-lo. – Seu amigo Leo tentou roubar o quite de primeiros-socorros de uma loja. Quando ele disse que tinha um amigo ferido, o dono achou que ele estivesse mentindo. Ele disse que iria chamar a polícia e que seu amigo iria para um orfanato.

O rosto do menino se entristeceu, mas ele não falou nada. O silêncio era ensurdecedor e pareceu durar horas, até que Piper não aguentou mais.

- Você... não vai tentar fazer nada? – Ela perguntou curiosa. – Quer dizer... Você tem poderes.

Ele franziu a testa para ela.

- Eu aprendi que o meu poder tem grandes conseqüências. – Disse, desviando o olhar para o chão logo em seguida. – E Leo não é a primeira pessoa que eu perco. Eu o quero de volta, mas... Não há nada que eu possa fazer. – Ao terminar sua frase amarga, ele fez uma careta para seu braço ensanguentado.

Piper se moveu para ajudar, mas o garoto não permitiu que ela se aproximar, e ela suspirou de frustração.

- Olha... – Ela olhou para ele com uma pergunta no olhar.

Ele entendeu, mas demorou a responder.

- Percy. – Falou finalmente.

- Olha, Percy, eu só quero ajudá-lo. Prometo que não vai me machucar.

- Como pode prometer isso?

O olhar de Piper suavizou.

- Eu não o conheço muito bem, mas eu já entendi uma coisa. – Ela chegou mais perto e tocou seu braço ileso. – Você não é uma pessoa má, Percy, você não tem intenção de machucar. Você não vai me machucar.

Os olhos de Percy ficaram vidrados por um momento, e ele sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de fazer o que a menina dizia.

- Eu não vou machucá-la. – Ele repetiu quase roboticamente.

Piper assentiu, e ele assentiu de volta. Ela escondeu o sorriso.

- Vamos dar uma olhada nisso.

Ela tirou o casaco de Percy e afastou a manga comprida de sua camisa suavemente, mas Percy ainda chiou de dor. Uma pergunta surgiu na cabeça de Piper: Se Percy fazia e era imune ao frio, por que usava roupas de frio como se quisesse mais que tudo se aquecer?

O corte era feio e tinha um formato de mordida, mas Piper duvidava que fosse de um cachorro normal. Ela rasgou uma tira de sua blusa limpa e tentou limpar o sangue do ferimento, que já havia parado de sangrar. Quando já tinha limpado tudo, ela percebeu algo.

No pulso de Percy, logo abaixo da luva preta, a pele parecia azulada como gelo. Estranho. Piper arriscou um olhar para Percy, que estava distraído olhando os carros passando ao longe. Piper percebeu que se perguntasse a razão da pele de Percy estar azul, ele iria responder que não era nada, se afastar e ela nunca descobriria. A hora para saber era agora.

Num movimento rápido, ela arrancou a luva. E gritou.

- O que é isso?!

Percy arregalou os olhos para ela, notando em seguida a que ela se referiu, tendo empalidecido se seu rosto já não fosse tão absurdamente branco.

A razão de Piper ter gritado, era que a mão de Percy não era carne e osso. Era gelo sólido.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Annabeth bufou, chutando a areia a seus pés enquanto andava. Areia que agora era neve. Ela fez uma careta, imaginando se a Terra vista de um satélite agora seria branca e azul-clara. Poucos lugares ainda eram quentes, e apenas porque os homens faziam de tudo para mantê-los assim. Os cientistas chamavam de Nova Era do Gelo, e tentavam desesperadamente achar uma razão para ela, mas a resposta estava além de sua compreensão.

Annabeth tinha achado que seria alguma divindade do vento norte revoltada e que isso duraria pouco tempo. Até que a tempestade de gelo chegou ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e congelou os lugares mais quentes de mundo. Era desesperador. Até as doenças haviam mudado. Tudo parecia se resumir a hipotermia, o frio era demais. Annabeth nem sabia mais como era _não_ sentir frio, agasalhada ou não.

Na noite anterior, sua mãe havia aparecido em seus sonhos. Ela lhe contara sobre a profecia, e Annabeth, depois de sete anos treinando no acampamento, estava ansiosa para uma missão. Mas Athena lhe advertira. Esta força, este "frio solitário", era mais poderoso do que tudo que os deuses haviam visto. Sua mãe já lhe contara suas suspeitas. Ela acreditava que o causador deste inverno era uma criança de Quione, que há tanto tempo tinha sido proibida de ter filhos para evitar situações parecidas.

Annabeth não duvidava de que a deusa estivesse certa. Ela estava indo em direção à Casa Grande, a chamado de Quíron. Finalmente chegando à varanda, ela olhou para os outros ali presentes.

Sr. D jogando _pinochle _com Quíron parecia normal para uma tarde de verão. Mas aquela era uma tarde de inverno. Sr. D e Quíron não estavam jogando, não, eles olhavam sombriamente para a pequena televisão, que, como sempre, mostrava o que o frio, o gelo e a neve estavam fazendo no mundo. O incomum da tal tarde de inverno daquele dia era as três pessoas com eles.

Uma delas era Luke. Annabeth corou. Ela tinha uma quedinha por ele desde os sete anos. Mas ele tinha dezenove anos, e ela tinha quatorze. Era muito velho para ela, ou era o que seu melhor amigo dizia. Este melhor amigo era uma das outras pessoas que estavam lá com Luke. Seu nome era Leo, e ele tinha chegado ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue há dois anos. Ele não contava detalhes sobre _como_, e ninguém estava disposto a perguntar com tanta coisa acontecendo.

A outra pessoa que estava ali era a mais surpreendente: Athena, deusa da Sabedoria e da Estratégia em batalha.

- Annabeth! – Quíron foi o primeiro a notar a sua presença. – Que bom que pode nos acompanhar.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ela foi direto ao ponto. _Tinha_ que ter alguma coisa acontecendo, se não por que estaria aqui?

Sua mãe se levantou, observando-a com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- Eu a escolhi para liderar a missão para encontrar o causador deste inverno. – Disse ela com um olhar estóico. – E estes dois irão acompanhá-la.

Annabeth tentou esconder seu sorriso de satisfação por ser escolhida. Então franziu a testa.

- Por que Luke e Leo? – Perguntou.

- A profecia diz: _Sabedoria, fogo e roubo seguirão de soslaio_. – Disse Athena. – Eu acredito que esteja falando de um filho meu, um de Hefesto e um de Hermes. Apenas escolhi os melhores.

Annabeth evitou sorrir novamente ao fazer sua próxima pergunta:

- E quanto ao primeiro verso? Sobre a pomba buscar o frio solitário?

Athena fez uma careta, e foi Quíron que respondeu:

- Piper McLean já foi enviada para a busca.

Annabeth franziu a testa novamente.

- A garota nova do Chalé 10? – Perguntou, pela segunda vez se sentindo confusa. – Por que ela? É uma novata. Por que não Silena?

- A Srta. Mclean já se mostrou muito mais apta para a missão. – Esclareceu Quíron. – Além de que ela... alegou saber o que está causando tudo isso. Ela disse que se chama Percy.

Athena assentiu parecendo orgulhosa.

- Sim, e depois que ela me deu essa informação, fui capaz de localizar o garoto. – Ela ergueu a mão, de onde fluiu uma névoa cinzenta estranha, que começou a se mexer, adquirindo cor e forma, enfim mostrando o que ela queria depois de alguns segundos.

Dois meninos, parecendo envolvidos numa discussão acalorada. Um deles era familiar, tendo olhos e cabelos escuros, vestindo um casaco de aviador, usando um anel de caveira...

- Di Angelo. – Luke murmurou, estreitando os olhos.

O outro garoto chamava mais a atenção. Seu cabelo bagunçado e sua pele eram brancos como a neve, e os olhos, azuis como gelo. Ele vestia jeans azul, camisa azul-clara grossa de manga comprida e botas, casaco e luvas de couro negro. Ele parecia um pouco ansioso e triste discutindo com Nico di Angelo.

Leo ofegou, fazendo com que todos os presentes na varanda o encarassem estranhamente.

- Leo? – Disse Luke, franzindo a testa. – O que foi?

Leo demorou mais alguns segundos de surpresa antes de responder.

- Eu o conheço! – Ele exclamou. – É Percy! Ele é meu amigo!

O olhar de Athena endureceu, seu rosto se contorcendo numa careta profunda.

- Bem, você deveria ir preparar suas coisas, meu jovem. – Ela disse, olhando para Luke e Annabeth num sinal para ficarem. – Vai ser uma grande missão.

Leo pareceu confuso, mas se curvou diante de deusa e saiu correndo para seu chalé.

Athena olhou para sua filha e Luke com um olhar firme que não deixaria nada se interpor sem seu caminho.

- Preparem-se para tudo. – Ela disse solenemente. – E se vocês encontrarem esse tal Percy, devem por um fim a este tenebroso inverno. Entenderam?

Luke e Annabeth assentiram obedientes.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Percy suspirou olhando para seu amigo. Ele era muito jovem, mas já havia passado por tanta coisa. O recém descoberto filho de Hades não sabia de seu segredo. Ele não sabia que era o poder de Percy que estava cobrindo o mundo com neve, e Percy não tinha muita vontade de contar. Ele não queria perder a única pessoa que ele ainda tinha. Mas agora Nico estava diante dele com os braços cruzados, querendo respostas.

- Vamos, Percy, eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. – Disse Nico irritado. – Diga-me agora!

Percy balançou a cabeça olhando para os pés.

- Não, Nico. Você quer respostas, mas elas não irão deixá-lo feliz. No final, você não vai querer saber. Não pode deixar tudo como está?

Nico sacudiu a cabeça fortemente.

- Eu não entendo, Percy! – Ele jogou os braços para cima em exasperação. – Você quer que eu confie em você, mas como? Eu não sei nada sobre você! Acabei de perder minha irmã, Percy, porque aquela garota Thalia não poderia manter uma promessa! Como você quer que eu confie em você, se você não confia em mim o suficiente para me dizer o que está havendo?!

Houve um brilho de irritação nos olhos de Percy que os fez parecer gelo fino sobre água escura.

- Esta conversa acabou, Nico. – Ele disse se levantando. – Vou lhe dar suas respostas no momento certo. Agora, me dê licença.

Percy passou por ele e começou a se afastar, Nico deixado surpreso para trás. Mas o garoto não iria desistir facilmente. Ele se virou para onde Percy estava indo.

- O quê? Percy, não. Não, espere! – Em seu desespero para agarrar a mão de Percy e fazê-lo parar, Nico arrancou sua luva de couro.

Percy arquejou, virando-se e apertando sua mão descoberta contra o peito, tentando pegar sua luva de volta, ao mesmo tempo tentando esconder o gelo que era sua mão.

- Devolva minha luva!

Nico segurou a luva com força quando Percy tentou pegá-la.

- Percy, por favor. Por favor. Eu não consigo mais viver desse jeito, sem confiar! – Nico exclamou.

Percy o olhou com lágrimas de traição congeladas em seus olhos de gelo.

- Está livre para ir embora. – Ele disse solenemente.

Nico deu um passo para trás, chocado.

Percy se virou novamente, com a mandíbula travada e a cabeça abaixada, suspirando antes de recomeçar seu afastamento.

Nico arregalou os olhos, a raiva de ser rejeitado tantas vezes tomando conta dele e fazendo-o recuperar a voz.

- O que foi que eu fiz para você? – Ele gritou.

- Já chega, Nico. – Percy disse sem se virar.

- Não. – Nico começou a segui-lo. – Por quê? Por que você quer me afastar? Por que se isolou do resto do mundo? Do que você tem tanto medo?!

- Eu disse já chega! – Percy se virou, sua voz ecoando e sua mão descoberta soltando um raio friorento que fez espinhos de gelo saltarem do chão numa parede entre ele e Nico.

Ao perceber o que tinha feito, Percy apertou sua mão traidora contra o peito, uma máscara de horror em seu rosto. Nico o fitava com a mesma expressão.

- Percy...

Percy o olhou com os olhos arregalados. O que ele faria agora? O que sempre tinha feito. Correr.

- Não. – Ele murmurou, começando a correr para longe de seu... ex-amigo.

Ele estava numa floresta. Se Nico o seguisse, o que ele provavelmente não o faria, ele não o encontraria escondido nas árvores...

- Percy! – Ele ouviu a voz de Nico vinda das árvores atrás dele. – Percy!

_Não, não. Por que ele está me seguindo?_

Percy parou. Ali estava, na borda da floresta, às margens de um enorme lago que, surpreendentemente, não estava congelado. Mas se Percy quisesse escapar, isso iria mudar.

Pondo o pé sobre a água do lago, ela lentamente congelou. Enquanto corria sobre o lago congelando, podia sentir o gelo em seu pescoço alcançar sua mandíbula, e quase tropeçou. Mas não podia parar agora.

- Espere, por favor! – Arriscando um olhar para trás, Percy viu Nico chegando à borda da floresta, e tentou correr mais rápido.

- Percy, pare! – Nico escorregou e caiu no gelo que antes era a água do imenso lago. Erguendo a cabeça, ele viu Percy sumir no outro lado do lago, indo para a segurança das árvores. – Não.

Ele observou quando o lago congelou completamente sem poder fazer nada.

Agora ele sabia a verdade. E Percy tinha razão.

No final, ele não queria saber.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Piper olhou para seus pés, ouvindo o som que faziam ao esmagar a neve sob eles. Ela não tinha muita referência para começar a procurar. A profecia dizia que ele deveria procurar pelo frio solitário, que muito obviamente era Percy, mas não lhe dava nenhuma direção para seguir. Já fazia dois anos desde que vira Percy, e ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar agora.

Piper suspirou. Ela se lembrava da última vez em que o tinha visto. Lembrava-se da mão de gelo sólido que ele tinha, da expressão de horror no rosto dele por ela ter descoberto o que ele tanto tentara esconder por anos. Mas por quê? Por que ele estava congelando quando o frio não deveria incomodá-lo? Lady Athena acreditava que ele era um filho de Quione, a deusa da Neve e do Gelo. Mas e se ela soubesse que quanto mais o mundo muda, mais ele congela?

_E quando o mundo estiver totalmente mudado, um ato de amor verdadeiro aquecerá o coração congelado._ Será que a resposta da profecia poderia estar bem debaixo do seu nariz? O mundo havia mudado drasticamente. Mesmo o Saara, o deserto mais quente da Terra, se tornara um imenso deserto de neve. Havia somente aqueles pontinhos no mapa, aquelas reservas ecológicas que havia atraído tanta gente, que só estava lá porque os humanos tanto tentavam preservá-las. Mas logo o frio chegaria lá também, e o mundo seria envolvido por um punho de gelo com aperto firme.

A tarefa de Piper era impedir que isso acontecesse. Ela conhecia Percy, sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa. Se falasse com ele, talvez ele desfizesse o inverno que causou e trouxesse o verão de volta. _Mas e se ele não souber fazer isso?_, questionou sua própria voz em sua mente. _E se ele não puder trazer o verão?_

Piper sacudiu a cabeça. Ela não sabia como iria achar Percy e desfazer o inverno, mas certamente, de algum modo, o faria. Essa era sua missão, e Piper não podia decepcionar todo mundo. Não podia deixar mais ninguém morrer de hipotermia, não deixaria mais crianças tremendo sob seus cobertores, não deixaria que o medo impedisse a todos de sair de casa.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, olhando para as gotas de água congeladas nas árvores cobertas de branco. Havia um riacho congelado ali, desenhando pela terra branca. Piper sorriu. As pessoas podiam querer o verão a todo custo, mas ninguém poderia negar a beleza do inverno.

Piper tentou não pular de surpresa quando notou que não estava sozinha ali. Havia alguém sentado na beira do riacho. Ela levou meio segundo para reconhecer a cabeça branca voltada para baixo, com um cachecol azul-escuro enrolado firmemente em volta do pescoço.

O mais silenciosamente possível, ela se aproximou e se sentiu ao lado de Percy. Ficou satisfeita quando ele não se afastou e ficou feliz que ele se sentia seguro o suficiente de que não iria machucá-la.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Você não desiste, não é? – Ele rompeu um silêncio com uma voz tão baixa que poderia ser confundida com um sussurro do vento.

Piper pensou no que responder.

- Minha missão é encontrá-lo a fazer com que você traga o verão de volta. – Disse ela, pacientemente esperando por uma resposta.

- Bem, sinto dizer que você vai ter voltar de mãos vazias. Eu não sei como desfazer o inverno.

Olhando para o rosto de Percy, Piper percebeu que ele não estava tão calmo quanto sua voz. Ele parecia ansioso e desconfortável. Ele estava com medo de machucá-la, afinal. Ela tentou esconder sua decepção.

- Sabe, você não precisa viver com medo. – Ela disse.

Ele zombou.

- O medo faz escolhas onde o risco é menor. – Ele respondeu.

- Você não tem mais que se afastar. Apenas traga o verão de volta.

Percy suspirou, levantando-se. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria fazer o que Piper pedia, e não era só por causa desse charme que ela tinha em sua voz. Ele detestava a noção de que estava caindo para Piper. Como não? Ela era bonita, inteligente e gentil, qualquer um iria adorá-la. Ele estava despreparado; não pôde resistir.

- Piper, por favor, volte para casa. – Ele disse evitando seus olhos multicoloridos. – Sua vida a espera.

- Sim, mas... – Ela deu um passo para frente.

- Eu sei! – Percy ergueu as mãos para que parasse. – Você quer o verão de volta. Mas basta ficar longe e você estará a salvo de mim. – Ele tentou se afastar o máximo dela.

- Não, eu não estarei. – Piper começou a se irritar. - Não vou me afastar. Tenho a impressão de que você não notou que o mundo está _coberto de neve_, Percy! Você espalhou um inverno eterno por todo lugar. Mas você pode descongelar! – Ela tentou sorrir, mas só deixou Percy mais nervoso.

- Não posso, Piper. Eu não sei como!

- Claro que pode. Eu _sei_ que pode!

Percy se virou para correr, mas ele duvidou que pudesse escapar dessa vez. Ainda estava cansado da última correria para fugir de Nico, seus membros dormentes onde estavam congelados.

- Eu sou um bobo. – Ele murmurou para si mesmo. – Eu não posso ser livre. – Ele olhou para suas mãos, que mesmo cobertas causavam tanto estrago. – Não posso controlar a maldição. – Ele não percebia a nevasca de formando em volta dele.

Piper se aproximava cautelosamente, lutando para ficar de pé na poderosa ventania.

- Inverta a tempestade que você fez! – Ela gritou acima do barulho do vento.

- Piper, por favor, você só vai piorar tudo! – Ele gritou de volta, sentindo-se mais impotente do que jamais se sentira.

- Não entre em pânico! – Agora era ela que estava causando uma tempestade, mesmo que involuntariamente. – Faça o sol brilhar!

- Piper! – Ele enfim de virou para ela. – Você não está segura aqui!

- Podemos enfrentar isso juntos!

- Não!

- Tudo vai ficar em ordem!

- Eu não posso! – Ele gritou, e uma onda de neve e vento frio jogou Piper a metros de distância dali, para um penhasco que ela não tinha visto ali antes.

Piper tentou se segurar na neve, mas aquela areia branca não era firme. Ela gritou na queda, mas ao atingir o solo, foi como cair num travesseiro. Por um momento ela se sentiu grata pelo mundo estar coberto de neve. Aquele costumava ser um lugar quente de solo duro.

Piper ficou olhando para o penhasco metros acima com incredulidade. Ela nunca esperou que Percy fizesse algo assim, que se descontrolaria desse jeito. _Poderia ter sido pior,_ ela pensou.

Ficou mergulhada em pensamentos por tanto tempo que quase não percebeu a figura que tentava passar despercebida a alguns metros de distância.

Sua cabeça se moveu como um raio para ver quem era, e ela levou um susto quando o fez.

- Nico?!

O filho de Hades coçou a nuca.

- Uh, oi, Piper. – Disse ele. – Como você está?

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

- Estamos aqui para achar o frio solitário. – Disse Annabeth com seriedade de cima de seu Pégasus. – Estejam em alerta.

Leo bufou.

- Percy não é perigoso.

Annabeth o olhou como se ele tivesse acabado de cair do espaço.

- Quem pode congelar o mundo inteiro é perigoso para mim. – Disse ela. Trocando um olhar com Luke, eles fizeram um acordo de não contar a Leo o que aconteceria quando chegasse ao final da missão. Ela olhou para baixo, e notou o brilho de luz solar sobre gelo que não deveria estar ali, no meio da floresta. – Ali.

Eles pousaram atrás de algumas árvores que estavam entre eles e a clareira com um riacho de onde vinha o brilho. Olhando por entre elas, eles tiveram uma visão clara: uma cadeira simples de gelo, ocupada por um Percy Jackson aparentando cansaço.

Era o momento certo para pegá-lo.

Leo ficou confuso quando Luke e Annabeth empunharam as espadas, mas não fez perguntas ao segui-los por entre as árvores agora brancas.

Percy saltou quando os viu, embora seus olhos tenham brilhado de entusiasmo ao ver Leo.

- Leo! – Ele exclamou sorrindo. – Você está bem.

- Estou. – Não tinha sido uma pergunta, mas Leo não ligou. – Desculpe, cara, mas você tem que vir com...

- Poupe essa parte. – Interrompeu Annabeth, apertando a mão ao redor de seu arco e erguendo a outra para pegar uma flecha. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

- O quê? – Leo arregalou os olhos, mas nem Luke, que já havia desembainhado sua espada, nem Annabeth o respondeu.

Percy foi engolido pelo desespero ao ver as armas mortais apontadas em sua direção. Ele ergueu a mão, e cinco pequenos redemoinhos de neve se formaram, desaparecendo em poucos segundos e revelando cinco soldados de gelo. Eles avançaram para os missionários.

Leo foi o primeiro a reagir, e isso o tornou o alvo principal dos soldados. Ele lançou uma rajada de fogo ao gelo mortal que avançava em sua direção, mas aquelas coisas eram duras de derreter. Sempre que se desfaziam em água, a neve no chão subia e os remontava, para que atacassem novamente. E Leo estava sozinho. Ele não podia ver nenhum sinal de Percy, Luke e Annabeth.

Enquanto Leo combatia os soldados de gelo, Percy corria pela floresta, tentando escapar de Luke, Annabeth e suas terríveis armas de bronze. Invocando uma escada de gelo, ele subiu no próximo penhasco, correndo o mais rápido que poderia. Sorte que tinha experiência em não escorregar no gelo.

- Lá em cima! – Gritou a voz de Luke.

- Vamos! – A voz de Annabeth.

Finalmente chegando ao topo, Percy não parou. Ele continuou correndo incansavelmente, parando apenas ao encontrar outro penhasco, dessa vez para descer. _Como pode haver tantos penhascos num lugar só?_, pensou ele.

- Pegamos ele.

Percy se virou ofegante, os olhos arregalados para as lâminas apontadas na sua, a apenas alguns metros de distância.

- Não! Por favor. – Ele tentou.

Sem hesitação, Annabeth lançou sua flecha, mirando a testa de Percy. O garoto ergueu as mãos para se proteger e fechou os olhos, esperando a morte. Mas ela não veio. Ouvindo um estalido baixo, ele abriu os olhos, encarando a lâmina da flecha que quase o havia matado, interceptada por um pedaço de gelo que havia subido do chão para defendê-lo.

- Dê a volta. – Disse Luke a Annabeth. – Atire!

- Fiquem longe! – Gritou Percy, invocando vários espinhos de gelo para derrubar os outros dois adolescentes, que caíram no chão, embora rapidamente tenham se levantado.

- Atire, atire! – Gritou Luke.

Annabeth marcou outra flecha, mas não teve tempo de atirar quando Percy lançou outros espinhos gelados para impedi-los.

- Pegue-o! Pegue-o! – Ela gritou para Luke.

Razoavelmente longe dali, Leo lançou outra coluna de fogo nos soldados de gelo, usando em seguida seu martelo de dois quilos, fazendo que um de seus adversários se estilhaçasse em um milhão de pedaços, não voltando a se reformar.

Os outros pareceram surpresos, e Leo usou essa pequena distração para rapidamente localizar a escada de gelo a quase um quilômetro dali e correr para ela.

Já no topo da escadaria, Leo lançou uma bola de fogo para derreter a escadaria, de modo que seus inimigos gelados não o alcançassem. Correndo os olhos pelo espaço ao seu redor, ele ouviu os gritos de Luke e Annabeth e correu, não sabendo muito bem quem teria de ajudar.

Percy não sabia para qual lado olhar. Para Luke, à sua esquerda com a espada na mão, ou para Annabeth, à sua direita com o arco pronto para flechar? Ele apontou para o chão, e várias pontas de gelo emergiram, prendendo Annabeth contra uma árvore próxima, duas sob seus braços, outras duas aos lados de sua cintura e uma sob seu queixo, dando a ela muita dificuldade de usar seu arco.

Mas não impossibilitando.

Percy lançou uma rajada de gelo contra Luke, derrubando-o e jogando para longe a espada de sua mão. O loiro se levantou e tentou correr para longe, mas Percy ergueu uma parede de gelo que o impediu de ir mais além. Ele tentou ir para o outro lado, mas o chamado frio solitário ergueu outra parede, cercando o filho de Hermes por dois lados. Finalmente, ele fez com que uma terceira parede empurrasse Luke contra a borda do penhasco, ocasionalmente fazendo-o cair.

Foi quando Leo chegou, ficando pasmo com a cena diante dele. Ele sabia que Percy era poderoso, mas nunca esperou que ele pusesse derrotar os melhores lutadores do acampamento. Mas ele também notou que Annabeth conseguia erguer o arco quase o suficiente, e que logo atiraria em Percy...

- Percy! – Ele gritou, mas o amigo o ignorou, concentrado na tarefa de empurrar Luke para a morte. – Não seja o monstro que eles temem!

Isso fez com que Percy parasse, olhando para Leo com horror em seus olhos, percebendo então o que ele tinha feito.

Annabeth finalmente teve a mira perfeita, mas Leo percebeu. Ele correu para segurar o braço da garota, mas a flecha foi desviada apenas um pouco de seu alvo real, errando o coração, mas atingindo o ombro esquerdo.

Percy gritou, segurando o ombro sangrando. Tentando ignorar a dor, ele fez com que uma segunda escada de gelo surgisse na borda do penhasco, bem ao lado de Luke, e desceu correndo.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

- Então... Você e Percy eram amigos? – Piper falou desajeitada. Nunca tinha se dado muito bem com Nico di Angelo.

A demora de Nico para responder lembrou um pouco Percy para Piper.

- Sim. – Disse ele enfim. – Tivemos alguns problemas de confiança antes de nos separarmos. Eu estava procurando por ele quando encontrei você. – Ele deu de ombros. – Nem foi muito difícil achá-lo. Eu só precisava que alguém o deixasse com raiva.

Piper sentiu a garganta se apertar por um momento.

- Eu o deixei com raiva? – Perguntou, embora mesmo antes de fazê-lo a resposta já fosse óbvia para ela.

Nico ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo impressionado.

- Isso não é óbvio?

_É._ Piper se inclinou, olhando para o chão e apertando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu só queria entendê-lo. – Ela resmungou, fechando os olhos. – Queria que ele confiasse em mim o suficiente para me dizer o problema, porque obviamente há um que ele não quer contar. Queria que ele soubesse que eu estou lá para ele.

- Ah, eu sei como é. – O tom de Nico soou tão amargo que Piper se encolheu ainda mais. – Tivemos uma discussão exatamente sobre isso antes de ele fugir. Problemas de confiança, como eu já disse.

Silêncio. O ar era tão denso que podia ser cortado por uma faca. Piper se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua posição sentada no tronco caído, sentindo o peso da decepção pesando sobre os ombros. Havia chegado tão perto! Tinha falado com Percy, e quase havia conseguido ter êxito em sua missão. Se tivesse usado as palavras certas...

- Percy precisa de alguns reparos. – Continuou Nico. – Mas dá para resolver. – Ele olhou para cima, um leve sorriso em seus lábios. – Acha que ele nunca falou de você antes? Piper, a garota cujo pai quase o atropelou; Piper, a garota que curou seus ferimentos quando seu amigo Leo foi levado; Piper, tão bela e corajosa, que havia mais de uma vez pedido o fim da Nova Era do Gelo?

A boca de Piper formou um perfeito O. Percy já havia falado dela? Ela se sentiu corar. Havia algo sobre Percy que a deixava com borboletas do estômago e um calor no coração, e, mesmo que ele quase a tivesse matado jogando-a daquele penhasco, ela se sentia estranhamente segura perto dele...

Piper olhou para Nico para vê-lo observando-a com uma expressão divertida, como se soubesse exatamente no que ela estava pensando. Ele se levantou.

- Vamos. – Ele estendeu a mão para ela. – Vou levá-la para um lugar onde sei que Percy vai estar.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

Percy andava de um lado para o outro. Ele se encontrava no meio do mesmo lago em que havia visto Nico pela última vez, onde havia perdido a única pessoa que ainda tinha, graças à sua estupidez.

- Se concentrar. – Ele murmurava para si mesmo, abraçando o próprio torso. – Controlar... – Ele pôs as mãos enluvadas em frente aos olhos, apertando-as juntas. – Não sentir, não sentir... – Ele apertou os dedos contra as têmporas. – Não sentir!

Ele olhou para cima para ver o gelo ao seu redor erguendo-se em pequenos espinhos, enquanto sentia o controle fugir dele. Uma enorme nevasca começou a se formar ao seu redor, espalhando-se pelo lago, e por todo o mundo.

Percy ficou imóvel ao ouvir o som de uma batida no gelo sobre a tempestade, o som inconfundível de passos. Ele olhou em volta, tentando ver de onde vinham os passos, mas não conseguia ver nada no meio da ventania de neve para todo o lado.

- Percy! – Ele ouviu uma voz feminina atrás de si, e se virou, esperançoso de que fosse Piper, mas estava errado. Quem falava com ele no meio de toda aquela tempestade era uma moça com cachos louros de princesa, e olhos cinzentos frios e duros como aço. – Você não pode escapar disso!

Annabeth Chase, filha de Athena. Percy olhou para o garoto louro que Nico chamara de Luke, o filho de Hermes, logo atrás dela. Lembrava-se vagamente da primeira vez que havia falado de Piper com Nico, e que ele havia dito que Luke tinha uma queda pela filha de Afrodite desde que ela chegara ao acampamento. Percy não podia negar o que sentia por Piper, sabia que estava apaixonado por ela, mesmo que só tivessem se visto poucas vezes, todas terminadas em desastre. Mas Luke... Ele poderia fazê-la feliz.

- Quero que cuide de Piper. – Ele disse. Luke estava prestes a responder, mas Annabeth foi mais rápida.

- Piper? Foi fraca e gelada que ela voltou de sua busca. Ela havia sido atingida por uma forte nevasca que deu-lhe uma forte hipotermia!

- Não. – Percy murmurou para si mesmo.

- Nós tentamos salvá-la, mas era tarde demais. – Continuou Annabeth. – Piper morreu, Percy! Por sua causa!

- Não. – Percy olhou em volta, para a tempestade que ele havia provocado, de repente sentindo uma fraqueza que o fez cair.

Escondendo o rosto nas mãos, Percy permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto. Oh, deuses, ele tinha matado Piper! A gentil, maravilhosa Piper. Agora já não havia mais nada. Ele não se importava mais se o mundo congelaria, e, com o mundo, ele. Para quê lutar se a única pessoa por quem se apaixonou estava morta? _Por causa dele?_

- Percy! – Percy ouviu novamente, mas dessa vez não era Annabeth. Ele ergueu a cabeça das mãos, seus olhos vermelhos e inchados, o rosto duro com lágrimas congeladas, e paralisou.

Correndo em sua direção, estava Piper, viva e bem. Alguns passos atrás, estava Nico, sua expressão preocupada enquanto olhava para o amigo ajoelhado no chão, vulnerável ao ataque dos semideuses.

- Piper! – Percy sorriu, levantando-se. – Você está bem!

Ela sorriu de volta, embora parecesse um pouco confusa.

- Claro que estou! – Disse a ele. – Por que não estaria?

- Eu pensei... – Ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Você! – Annabeth arrancou a espada da bainha de Luke, avançando em direção à filha de Afrodite. – Você é uma vergonha para nós! Você arruinou esta missão, você condenou o mundo a um inverno eterno! Eu não esperaria mais de uma filha de Afrodite! "_Sabedoria, fogo e roubo seguirão de soslaio_". Provavelmente para não deixar que você faça alguma besteira, mas como impedir uma filha de Afrodite de fazer algo errado?!

Piper podia sentir seu sangue esquentando a cada palavra da filha de Athena, e preparou-se para atacar, mas não pôde prever o ataque de Annabeth no meio da enorme tempestade de gelo.

A espada de Luke, empunhada por Annabeth, desceu em sua direção.

Piper se ajoelhou e escondeu o rosto para se defender, sabendo que era inútil.

- Não! – Percy correu para Piper, pondo-se de pé entre ela e a espada, erguendo a mão para interceptá-la, sentindo o gelo alcançando as bochechas...

Bem longe dali, a última gota d'água virou gelo.

E a espada de Luke, empunhada por Annabeth, quebrou em pedacinhos ao atingir uma estátua de gelo.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

- Percy! – Piper se levantou de sua posição ajoelhada, seu olhar variando entre Annabeth, caída no chão, jogada pelo choque da espada contra o gelo sólido; Luke, paralisado em choque; Nico, olhando tristemente de alguns metros de distância; Leo, que em algum momento havia aparecido do nada, ajoelhado no chão, o rosto enterrado nas mãos, o corpo magro sacudindo com soluços.

E Percy. Apenas uma estátua de gelo azul, uma das mãos erguidas para parar a espada de Annabeth, a outra curvada levemente para trás, a expressão determinada. _Ele me salvou_, pensou Piper. _Ele sabia que se transformaria numa estátua de gelo. Mas ao invés de procurar se aquecer, ele me salvou._ Estes pensamentos passavam voando por sua mente, enquanto ela observava a estátua de quem ela, percebeu enfim, amava.

- Oh, Percy... – Ela sentiu as lágrimas escapando por suas bochechas. – Não... Não, por favor, não.

Piper, colocando-se de frente para a estátua que um dia fora Percy, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, soluçando. O rosto de Percy era belo, um pouco delicado, com queixo a nariz perfeitos. Um rosto que nunca mudaria, que sempre seria o mesmo, congelado para sempre.

- Percy. – Soluçou. E então, arrumando a coragem que lhe havia escapado quando ainda tinha chance, ela encostou os lábios contra os dele, beijando-o suavemente. Uma parte de seu cérebro se perguntou o quão estranho ela iria parecer agora, beijando uma estátua de gelo, mas ela não se importava. Tudo o que importava era Percy.

Piper não sabia por quanto ficou ali, com os braços em volta dos ombros congelados de Percy, mas em algum momento, ela começou a sentir um calor nos lábios pressionados contra os seus, e uma maciez agradável...

Ela ouviu suspiros de choque a sua volta, e separou-se de Percy, abrindo os olhos que só agora percebia ter fechado.

E encontrou belos olhos azul-gelo olhando-a de volta.

- Percy? – Piper sentiu um enorme sorriso nos lábios, antes de pressioná-los novamente contra os de Percy, que devolveu o beijo, enquanto envolvia os braços agora calorosos em volta dela.

- Piper. – Ele murmurou contra seus lábios, e ela os separou.

- Você fez todo esse sacrifício por mim? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo esperançosa.

Percy sorriu docemente para ela.

- Eu te amo. – Respondeu, mais certo do que nunca.

Piper sorriu alegremente para ele, e eles ouviram a voz animada de Leo:

- _Um ato de amor verdadeiro aquecerá o coração congelado!_

Percy, segurando as mãos de Piper, olhou para Leo pensativamente.

- O amor... aquecerá... – Ele murmurou, antes de arregalar os olhos e olhar para Piper com um sorriso. – O amor! Mas é claro! – Ele soltou as mãos de Piper, olhando em volta para o mundo que tinha congelado.

- Percy? – Piper perguntou.

- O amor! – Percy ergueu as mãos, e, por todo o mundo, a neve se ergueu do chão, voltando como magia de volta para as mãos de Percy, o mundo voltando a se aquecer. O lago sob seus pés descongelou, e Percy fez aparecer uma pequena plataforma de gelo sob eles para que não afundassem.

Piper apoiou a mão em um dos ombros de Percy, sorrindo.

- Sabia que conseguiria.

- Olha, pessoal! – Chamou a voz animada de Leo novamente, que os fez se virar para olhá-lo. – Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida!

Percy e Piper riram, acompanhados por Nico e Luke. Parando de rir rapidamente, todos se viraram para onde Annabeth tinha estado caída, para vê-la em pé e se aproximando com um olhar solene.

- Eu... sinto muito. – Disse, dirigindo-se a Piper. – Não deveria ter dito o que disse. É só que essa é minha primeira missão, e eu... Eu queria deixar minha mãe orgulhosa.

- Não vejo como palavras duras e ofensas iriam orgulhá-la. – Percy falou educadamente, franzindo a testa.

Annabeth parecia levemente envergonhada.

- Então eu acredito que desculpas não serão o suficiente.

- Não. – Concordou Piper. – É pouco. – Ela se aproximou vagarosamente da filha de Athena, olhando seriamente, antes de bater o punho fechado contra a mandíbula de Annabeth com tanta força que a jogou para fora da plataforma. Sorriu. – Mas isso basta.

Nico e Leo riam apoiando-se uns nos outros, enquanto Luke apenas sorria. Piper foi até Percy, que a abraçou fortemente contra o peito. Ele tinha cheiro de inverno...

Piper sorriu, feliz.

~~~~~~~ColdHeart~~~~~~~

- Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! – Exclamava Piper, puxando o braço de Percy.

- Tá, tá legal, tá bem... – Percy riu, tentando acompanhar a filha de Afrodite animada.

Ela o levou até o lago do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, que havia sido seu lar desde que chegara. Ninguém o julgou por não conseguir controlar seus poderes, embora tenham insistido que um novo chalé fosse construído para o recém-descoberto filho de Quione, deusa da Neve e do Gelo.

O chalé era uma bela construção de gelo azul sólido no estilo alemão, com móveis de gelo acolchoados dentro. No espaço acima porta havia o desenhos belamente esculpido de um floco de neve. Havia uma lareira lá, usada apenas por visitas, que, embora Percy tenha feito muitos amigos no acampamento, eram apenas Piper, Leo, Nico e Luke.

Quione havia sido julgada pelo Conselho Olimpiano, e fora descoberto que ela planejava afundar o mundo em neve para se tornar mais poderosa que qualquer outro deus, e então, tornar-se a nova Rainha dos Deuses. Ela havia sido banida para uma ilha semelhante à de Calypso, onde poderia congelar tudo a sua volta à vontade.

Ao chegarem ao lago do acampamento, todos os campistas esperavam ansiosos, dizendo a Percy e Piper que se apressassem.

Percy sorriu para eles.

- Estão prontos?

- Sim! – Eles disseram animados, alguns batendo palmas.

Percy apontou para a água do lago, esperando um pouco para que as náiades tivessem chance de sair da água. Quando o fizeram, Percy lançou um raio de gelo para o lago, que congelou rapidamente.

Os campistas aplaudiram, e logo começaram a deslizar pelo gelo, rindo e escorregando, os habilidosos quase bailando sobre a água congelada.

Percy então apontou para os pés de Piper, onde patins de gelo se formaram. Ela sorriu nervosamente.

- Percy, são lindos, mas eu não sei patinar...

Percy a puxou pelos braços para o lago congelado, sorrindo.

- Vamos, você consegue! – Ele segurou Piper enquanto ela tentava ficar de pé no gelo liso.

- Cuidado, zumbi passando! – Luke gritou no momento em que Nico passou por Percy e Piper. O filho de Hades o olhou feio antes de escorregar e cair sobre seu traseiro.

- Oi, gente! – Veio Leo, ajudando Piper a se firmar.

Percy envolveu um braço em volta da cintura de Piper, deslizando habilidosamente pelo gelo. Ele a puxou para perto, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo castanho.

Piper sorriu contra o peito dele, fechando os olhos e inalando seu cheiro, murmurando:

- _E eles viveram felizes para sempre._

_**Fim...**_

_**Por enquanto.**_


End file.
